Flirty puns
by LoveChibi
Summary: It's almost been a month since he first heard her voice on the other side of the door. Now having developed some feelings for the mysterious woman, Sans decides to take the next step and starts to use some flirty puns and jokes instead. How will she react?. Will she open the door? or leave him outside in the cold?.


Hi guys! It's me again.

I promised ya'll a soriel fanfic so here we are x)

It's a bit short but I hope that you all enjoy it anyways :3

**Usual disclaimers!:**

**English is not my first language so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel to correct me!.Also, I do NOT own Undertale or any of it's characters**!.

**_[12-6-2019 Update!: Fixed some typo's]. _**

* * *

Almost a full month had passed since he first got a response from the mysterious woman behind the ruin doors. They would share silly jokes again and again, Untill it was time for him to leave for his sentry duty.

They kept doing this day after day.

It was true that he did not know her name, nor what she looked like. Hell, he really knew nothing about her at all, except for the sound of her voice and the fact that she liked silly jokes.

And yet..he kept comming back. Just like today.

He may not know much about her but that didn't matter to him. He enjoyed her company, And that was all that mattered. Hence the reason why he had fallen for this mysterious woman.

Ever since he realized the feelings that he had harbord for her he'd been trying to figure out a way to tell her exactly that. But that was easier said then done. After all, he didn't want to come on too strong, afraid to ruin the friendship that they already had.

So he had to compromise. And that's where he came up with the perfect idea. [ At least in his eyes ]. Flirty puns!. It wouldn't sound odd, nor would it be to obvious. At least he hoped so.

Now he just had to gather the right amount of confidence that he needed and go for it.

* * *

The soft sound of snow crunching under his feet could be heard with each step that he took. Hands shoved into the pockets of his blue jacket as he usually did.

Once he finally reached the big purple door he came to a stop. Softly knocking on the door.

"Hey lady, are you there?". He asked. His smooth voice breaking the silence of the early morning.

A soft giggle could be heard from the other side of the door. "My you are here early today!. What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you untill least two hours from now".

He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't really help myself. You wouldn't be-leaf! how much I was looking forward to this".

A soft laugh could be heard from the other side. "Good one!".

"Aw c'mon lady. You are giving me to much credit here". He said as he proceeded to turn around, casually leaning his back against the door.

"Aw don't be silly!. You know much I adore your puns and jokes. Oh! speaking of which, I managed to come up with something new. Would you like to hear it?".

He grinned. "Ofcourse. Come at me".

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay. Here it goes. Knock knock?".

"Who's there?".

"Cynthia".

"Cynthia who?".

"Cynthia you been away, I missed you".

He couldn't help but to chuckle. She really was getting better at this. "Geez lady, you are to kind".

Another giggle could be heard from the side of the door. "Well I mean it. I really do look forward to your visit every day. I enjoy your company".

He smiled. "Glad the feeling is mutual then. So did you manage to come up with even more new stuff?".

Despite him not being able to see it she shook her head. "I am afraid not. I apologize".

"It's okay lady, don't sweat it". He assured her. "In fact, I've managed to come up with some more new stuff myself. Would you like to hear it?".

She instantly perked up. The excitement clearly noticeable in her voice. "Oh yes I'd love too!".

This was it!. This was his moment to put all of his hard work into action.

"Heh Alright. Here goes nothin'. Knock Knock".

"Whose there?".

"Egg".

"Egg who?".

"I am eggcited to meet you".

"Hehehe. Another!". She laughed. Louder this time. Man he could honestly never get enough of her laugh. It was beautifull.

"Alright. Knock knock".

"Who's there?".

"I love".

"I love who?".

"Awww, I love you too!".

"Aha! You tricked me!". She giggled. "Another!".

He grinned once again. "Alright. Knock knock".

"Who's there?".

"Al".

"Al who?".

"Al give you a hug if you open the door~". She couldn't see it, but a faint hint of blue had crept it's way onto his cheeks at this point.

"...".

She didn't respond this time.

He was quiet for a moment too, before deciding to continue on.

"Knock knock".

"..Who's there?".

"Police".

"Police...who?".

"Police, It's cold out here~". He said, his cheeks becomming an even darker shade of blue than before.

"...".

He waited and waited. But there was no response.

He sighed, stepping away from the door. It didn't work. 'Welp it was worth a shot' he thought nevertheless.

He was just about to walk away when a sudden creaking sound could be heard comming from behind him. The doors where opening.

"Oh shi-". He completely froze. Not sure on what to do. He didn't expect this at all.

Then there was an awkward silence. He mentally slapped himself. He had been looking forward to this and now he wasn't doing anything. 'say something you idiot!' He thought to himself.

Only he would be a bit to late as it was her who broke the silence. "Hello there. It is great to meet you".

Slowly but surely he turned around, only for his eyes to widen slightly the moment he saw her. She was beautifull. Her soft white fur glinstrting in the snow, her beautifull curvy body, her smile, everything!.

He swallowed. Damn...He couldn't help but to stare.

Another pause.

'Quick! Think of something before you make it even more awkward you idiot!'.

He chuckled somewhat awkwardly. "Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful".

She giggled, smiling again soon after. "Why thank you!. My name is Toriel, What's yours?".

"The name's Sans. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady. Um, would it be a problem if I came in?".

She smiled, stepping aside whilst doing so. "No not at all. Please come in".

"Thank you".

He didnt waste any time and stepped inside. His wet slippers leaving a small trail of wet snow behind with each step that he took.

She closed the doors and would soon walk beside him, leading him towards her home.

* * *

"Please make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to eat?. I recently made some pie if you'd like to have some". She asked, still smiling.

He looked up, nodding in agreement. "Yeah I'd love too".

"Wonderfull!. Sit anywhere you like. I'll be back in a bit". She assured him before she made her way towards the kitchen.

Whilst she was gone he took the opportunity to look around and absorb his surroundings a little bit. Man this room sure was cozy. A nice fireplace, big bookshelf, And two comfy reading chairs. One of them he assumed what hers.

'She must be reading here all the time' he figured. Now curious as to what kind of books she liked, he made his way over towards the book case. His bony finger moving along every tittle as he read them.

To his surprise most of them where children's books. He was able to recognize a few since Papyrus owned those same ones as well and usually wanted to have a bedtime story before bed.

He couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of his brother. Papyrus really was the best brother that he could ever have.

At this point the young skeleton was so deep in thought that he bearly heard the soft cough from the other side of the room.

He instantly turned around, nervously rubbing the back of his skull. Geez that was embarrassing...

"Sorry I didn't mean to hold you up".

She smiled. "Don't worry. It's quite alright".

She then walked up to the coffee table, putting down the tray that she was carrying. On the tray stood two plates with delicious slices of pie.

"Please help yourself" she said as she picked up her own plate and proceeded to sit down in her comfy chair. Urging him to sit down in the soft chair that stood oppesit of hers, and he did. Grabbing his plate of pie along the way.

"I apologize for the mess. It's been a while since I've had a guest down here" She began, taking a bit of her pie soon after.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it Tori. I don't mind whatsoever. Oh, can I call you Tori?".

"Sure, You may call me whatever you like dear".

Another chuckle. "Heh. Noted".

He then took the first bite of his pie. Chewing it carefully.

Once he'd finally swallowed it her eyes looked at him with full anticipation. "And? How was it?".

"This is really good Tori. Best pie I've ever had".

She giggled. "Oh stop it!. You flatter me way to much".

"Seriously tho, It's really good. You should join a baking competition or sometin'."

"Thank you Sans. I really appreciate it. But I don't think that would be something that I am comfortable with". She said before taking another bite of her pie.

"Heh. No worries". He assured her before he took another bite of his own pie.

They would finish the rest of their pie in silence.

Once they where both done Toriel would be the one to break the silence, however it was not an awkward silence this time.

"So do you have any more new jokes that you'd like to share?".

He grinned. "I was wondering when you'd ask".

* * *

**~Serval hours of bad flirty puns and jokes later~**

They where both laying on the ground, facing eachother. Sans had been caking flirty puns and jokes for hours and she could never get enough of it. And neither of him.

"Excuse me Tori, can I have the time? I'd check my watch but I can't take my eyes off of you~".

She laughed, her fuzzy cheeks becomming an even darker shade of red. "Oh wow. That is deffenitly your best one yet".

"Oh yeah?. Well then I'll have to do even better won't I?~".

She nodded, reaching out and softly grabbing a hold of his hand. He smiled. Blushing an even brighter blue.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a part of your past, Can I make it up by being in your future?~".

Her smile widend whilst she gently laced their fingers together.

"Yes Sans. Yes you can~. Oh and another thing".

"And what's that?".

"Can I still have that hug you offerd?".

He smiled, gently putting his forehead against hers. "Ofcourse Tori. Any time you want".

The End.

* * *

Welp that was the end for this fic. I hope that you all enjoyed it :3

Love it? Hate it?. Let me know :3

Untill the next fanfic!.

Peace.


End file.
